


The Void

by 9shadowcat9



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/pseuds/9shadowcat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fell through the void, falling into insanity as he does so. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Void

He was falling.

Falling. Falling. Falling.

He could feel a presence around him, but couldn't describe it. It was warm and cold. Loud and silent. There and gone.

The void was driving him insane Loki realised faintly. Curious. He let out a mad giggle. He'd long since stopped screaming for Thor. For the Allfather. For Frigga. Laufey. All of them. None of them. Who was it he wanted? He had no one. He looked at the stars as he fell past them. They all held knowledge and it pounded his head, entering his mind till it hurt.

The void was giving him knowledge, the knowledge he'd always craved. He hadn't noticed at first that he knew things he shouldn't. Math long lost and not yet rediscovered. Species extinct long before Asgard existed. The Jotunn language he'd never studied because Asgard considered it a dead language. Magic he'd never found. All of it was entering his mind. How Asgard would look if he ruled. How Asgard would look if Thor ruled. A king of a land ruined by war. The king of ruins, mourning his penchant for war. The Allfather's death. His children's fate. Ragnarok.

Loki screamed scratching at his face, not realizing he was begging it to stop. The knowledge hurt. It hurt as it filled his mind to the brim, he couldn't organize his thoughts. And he already had so many. He should never have let go. "Thor!" Loki screamed for help, not realizing he was crying.

He coughed, not realizing he'd bitten his tongue so badly blood followed his fall as it escaped his mouth.

He clawed at his flesh not realising he had clawed so hard he'd drawn blood, marks covering his body.

Past. Present. . Torture. Frost giants. Hel. Pain.

He fell, the void holding him as he plummeted. It was connected to his mind.

Stars. Universes. Galaxies.

How long had he fallen?

How long?

Who was he?

Where was he?

Why was he here in this eternal drop in the centre of the universe? The beginning of time. The end of humanity. And still he fell, bloody hands reaching into the air to grasp something he no longer recognised.

Where had he fallen from he wondered idly.

He never noticed he'd managed to rip off his nails.

Thoughts.

People.

Places he's never seen.

Pain. It hurts.

Make it stop.

Make it stop!

MAKE IT STOP!

MAKE IT STOP!

MAKE IT STOP!

Loki mentally begged.

Or was he screaming?

Was he crying?

Or was the burning feeling caused by him scratching so much he'd drawn blood?

Father!

Mother!

Brother!

No, no. Not family.

Allfather!

Frigga!

Thor!

Where were they?

Did they miss him?

Who were they?

His fingers fell through clouds. Loki watched in wonder as the clouds separated at his touch, sparkling and purple flying away from him. No, he was falling from them.

In a rare moment of clarity he was afraid. Then it was gone and numbly he just continued to fall, mildly aware the void was trying to talk to him.

Then he landed.


End file.
